overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Damian
Paladin |secondary = Pope |third = |status = |position = Pope of Rebecca Church |rank1 = |rank2 = |guild = |guild2 = |affiliations = Rebecca Church |affiliations1 = |affiliations2 = |titles = |titles1 = |titles2 = |skills = |skills1 = |skills2 = Light's Blessing Heart's Desire Goddess' Breath Goddess' Protection Goddess' WrathChapter 356 Goddess' Eyes Goddess' Blessing Divine Message Divine ProtectionChapter 946 Holy Sword Summoning Chapter 993 Incarnation of Light Pope's CharityChapter 457 Holy Cross Sacred and Inviolable |skills3 = Supreme SwordsmanshipChapter 357 |skills4a = |skills4b = |skills4c = |skills4d = |skills4e = |skills4aT = |skills4bT = |skills4cT = |skills4dT = |skills4eT = |skills5 = |equipment = Damian's Holy Sword Goddess Rebecca's ArmorChapter 226 | See quest description, Damian became pope. Goddess Rebecca's Helmet Goddess Rebecca's Gloves |equipment1 = |equipment2 = |pets = |mention = |unnamed = |named = |novel = Chapter 122 }} Information He was the 2nd ranked on the Paladin ranking and 1st ranked Paladin of the Rebecca Church. He later got the class Goddess' Agent by Grid's help. Later becoming the Pope by Grids help. In real life he is an otaku, a fan of Rebecca's Daughters and even make a cafe for it, also loves shounen manga. Appearance Personality He is kind. Have a straightforward attitude and sincere. He never gives up on his love that even makes Isabel love him back (after he confessed to her and was rejected many times). Story He was the 2nd ranked on the Paladin ranking and 1st ranked Paladin of the Rebecca Church. He joined Rebecca Church because he thought as the biggest church on the continent there must be something special if he joined them (note that following the Rebecca Church is more challenging than the other religions so many user gave up). In the end he didn't find what he came for but he stayed because he is the fan of Rebecca's Daughters (on another note he is an otaku and built a cafe of Rebecca's Daughters). He tried to protect Rin, a Rebecca's Daughter that is wrongly accused by Pope Drevigo. Due to this he receives the Goddess' Agent class. Grid helped him protect Rin and killed the corrupt Pope while being buffed and healed by Damian. Also unsealing Lifael's Spear in the process when fighting the Pope which later continued to drain Isabel's life. The new pope candidate Pascal harasses Damian who tried to protect Isabel because she continuously drains her vitality by using Lifael's Spear. He declared to Pascal that he will become the pope for Isabel's sake. Damian takes on Isabel's mission to eradicate a Yatan Church's base near Reidan in Isabel's stead, in the hope of finding Grid in Reidan because Grid was the ruler of Reidan at the time. He tried to find Grid there to ask for sealing Lifael's Spear but instead of finding Grid he had to work in Reidan for 3 weeks under Piaro's Fun and Enjoyable Training!. Piaro also later tells him that Grid wouldn't be in Reidan for another 3 weeks while asking him in the midst of the quest. Later the alliance of the 7 Guilds tried to attack Reidan but was stopped by Damian, Kraugel, Bland & Piaro. Later during the quest the Overgeared Guild found him and he explained his circumstances to the guild and made a deal to help him win the pope's election and saving Isabel. After the quest is done he meets Grid. Grid then helped Damian on the Pope Candidate speech with Huroi. Grid sealed Lifael's Spear once again. During the chaos resulting from the attack during the speeches Grid launches an offensive on Pascal, Pascal's father and the elder priests, this was done in secret. Meanwhile Grid's doppelganger was disguised as Grid and accompanying Damian thus giving Grid an alibi. Later, after Damian becomes the Pope of the Rebecca Church, he gets the media attention. His statement in a press conference favored Grid which caused the Japanese right wing to act. Lauel asked Damian to appear neutral but Damian told Lauel he was being pressured by the right wing in reality and by the Saharan Empire which tried to convert Rebecca Church into their state religion. The Japanese right wing tried to kill Damian using the Sakura guild but the guild is massacred by Damian instead. He enters the 2nd National Competition and and is defeated in PvP by Grid. He helped Grid conquer Reinhardt and defeat the 32nd Great Demon Belial. Grid in return helped Damian making Lifael's Spear stop sucking Isabel's vitality. Grid later weakened the divinity but strengthened the spear. While everyone in Overgeared was under the assumption that Grid failed to make an item, in an effort to console him, Damian offers to be his punching bag, while being confident that he is a sufficient tanker to deal with Grid's DPS, thus saying no to applying a duel, however, he grossly miscalculated Grid's damage (born from the new blade Sword Born from Enlightenment and Strong Desires) and wishes to apply for a duel. Damian loses the duel. He followed the 3rd National Competition. Damian teach Lord Steim, Grid's son divine magic. Lord and Damian follow the banquet in Vatican then later ambushed. Damian was trapped by a seal created for holding the Pope and the Sealed Holy Sword was stolen by the Yatan Church . Damian later found a way to escape by killing himself then revived again trying to stop the Rebecca Church. Damian was pressured when fighting Hill. Grid later rescued Damian who was about to die then killed Hill. Grid struggled then but later managed to reverse the situation by taking the Holy Sword that is stuck on the rock then unsealed it.Damian get a quest to stop Grid because Grid is corrupting the sword. Grid then gave it back. After the fight he stopped Grid and Agnus who is about to fight. Grid tried to undo the corruption of the Holy Sword and Damian helped him by telling about the material of the sword and its creator the Blacksmith God Hexetia. After Grid unsealed the sword he make Damian a test subject on his new sword that he just makes after fighting Hexetia (Blade Aiming at the Gods). He became Grid's punching back and lose the duel. After that Goddess Rebecca gave Damian a quest because the goddess pitied him that lose to the same person to many times. The quest is to become the true Goddess's Agent Damian followed the 4th National Competition. Defeated by Yura in PvP Damian forced Saharan Empire to help fighting the Yatan Church and helped the Overgeared Kingdom. Damian fought the Yatan Church even though it is impossible to win for Grid, he do it so he didn't have to helped the Saharan Empire which keeps pressuring Rebecca Church. He keeps dying protecting the Rebecca Church's NPCs. Even though he know that if he keeps dying he might not be the pope again. He do this for Grid, in his mind the one who gives this position is Grid so he have to do it even though he is sad thinking he might not meet Isabel again because he is not the pope anymore so he might never meet her again. He was rescued by Valhalla Kingdom's army. (What happens next is unknown because it is still ongoing and I'm no VIP user) Notes * Category:Characters Category:Users